


Illusion

by Nami



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud pretends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusion

Illusions

“Oh Gaia...” Cloud moaned, arching his back. Angeal thrusted deathly slow, smiling when the cadet groaned loudly and tried to make him move faster. Pale, almost white hands burrowed themselves in black hair, tugging. The man hid his face in Cloud's hair, breathing deeply. One of his hands was stroking the boy's penis, the other one was holding the back of his head.

Cloud loved when they were making love like this: slowly and sweetly, just after Angeal came back from a mission, when they had all night. He closed his eyes chanting, “Yes, yes, like this,” and moved his palms from the SOLDIER's neck to his back; nails leaving red marks on sun-kissed skin.

Strife opened his eyes – when had he closed them anyway? - looking at Angeal with raw, true emotion he couldn't hide. The man's eyes widened at the sight and...

“I love you.”

… the illusion disappeared.

Cloud shut his eyes tightly, desperately trying to not let the illusion go away, but it was too late. Suddenly it wasn't Angeal who was holding him, kissing and caressing him. Suddenly he remembered that his lover was... _dead_.

“Cloud?” Zack sounded alarmed.

“I love you too” said Strife. _'You so resemble Angeal'_ was what he didn't add. Instead, Cloud smiled quickly, pretending that nothing had happened. His heart was aching, but instead of pushing Zack away, stopping this farce, he only pulled the First closer, kissing his jaw. “Zack, please, move...”

Zack moved and Cloud closed his eyes again; this time he didn't forget who was inside him, whose smell was surrounding him, whose lips these were. This time it was Zack, and Zack alone, and Strife wanted to cry. But he didn't. Cloud let himself drown in pleasure, disappearing into it.

* * *

Cloud had fallen asleep, but Zack still couldn't. Fair touched the blond's lips with his fingertips, kissing his closed eyes.

“Tomorrow, in Nibelheim, you will introduce me to your mother as your boyfriend, right?” Zack took the cadet into his arms. He was shaking. “If you only knew... I'm really a horrible person, aren't I? I wouldn't have killed him if I had known about you two...I love you, I love you so much... You will love me someday, I know it.” He sighed deeply, carefully tightening his arms around his precious sleepy cadet.

Despite his tiredness Zack couldn't sleep. He spent that night hugging Cloud and kissing his neck, thinking about everything: new missions, assignments, everything but _this_.

But if he looked at his lover face, he'd see that the boy's eyes were wide open, and full of tears that never fell.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: Zack/Cloud, past Angeal/Cloud  
> Warning: character death


End file.
